googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
User blog:B1mb0w/From omega to epsilon nought
This blog post sets out the progression of the Wainer ordinal hierarchy used by the Fast-growing hierarchy functions \(f_m(n)\). Technically the equations are not supposed to imply equality of ordinals like \(\omega.3=\omega^2\) . Instead the equations describe how ordinals can be represented differently for particular value of n (n=3 in every case). The progression is used to compare big numbers in the Strong D Function blog post. If anybody can find errors, I'd appreciate your help to understand the correct progression. \(\omega\) to \(\omega^{\omega}\) \(\omega\) \(\omega + \omega = \omega.2\) \(\omega.2 + \omega = \omega.3 = \omega^2\) \(\omega^2 + \omega\) \(\omega^2 + \omega.2\) \(\omega^2 + \omega.3 = \omega^2 + \omega.\omega = \omega^2 + \omega^2 = \omega^2.2\) \(\omega^2.2 + \omega\) \(\omega^2.2 + \omega.2\) \(\omega^2.2 + \omega.3 = \omega^2.2+\omega.\omega = \omega^2.2+\omega^2 = \omega^2.3 = \omega^2.\omega = \omega^3 = \omega^{\omega}\) \(\omega^{\omega}\) to \(\omega^{\omega+1}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega}\) \(\omega^{\omega}\) \(\omega^{\omega} + \omega^{\omega} = \omega^{\omega}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega}.3 = \omega^{\omega}.\omega = \omega^{\omega+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega+1}\) to \(\omega^{\omega+2}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega+1} + \omega^{\omega+1} = \omega^{\omega+1}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega+1}.3 = \omega^{\omega+1}.\omega = \omega^{\omega+1+1} = \omega^{\omega+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega+2}\) to \(\omega^{\omega.2}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega+2} + \omega^{\omega+2} = \omega^{\omega+2}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega+2}.3 = \omega^{\omega+2}.\omega = \omega^{\omega+2+1} = \omega^{\omega+3} = \omega^{\omega+\omega} = \omega^{\omega.2}\) \(\omega^{\omega.2}\) to \(\omega^{\omega.2+1}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega.2}\) \(\omega^{\omega.2}\) \(\omega^{\omega.2} + \omega^{\omega.2} = \omega^{\omega.2}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega.2}.3 = \omega^{\omega.2}.\omega = \omega^{\omega.2+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega.2+1}\) to \(\omega^{\omega.2+2}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega.2+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega.2+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega.2+1} + \omega^{\omega.2+1} = \omega^{\omega.2}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega.2+1}.3 = \omega^{\omega.2+1}.\omega = \omega^{\omega.2+1+1} = \omega^{\omega.2+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega.2+2}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega.2+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega.2+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega.2+2} + \omega^{\omega.2+2} = \omega^{\omega.2+2}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega.2+2}.3 = \omega^{\omega.2+2}.\omega = \omega^{\omega.2+2+1} = \omega^{\omega.2+3} = \omega^{\omega.2+\omega} = \omega^{\omega.3} = \omega^{\omega.\omega} = \omega^{\omega^2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2+1}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2} + \omega^{\omega^2} = \omega^{\omega^2}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2}.2 + \omega^{\omega^2} = \omega^{\omega^2}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+1}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2+2}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+1} + \omega^{\omega^2+1} = \omega^{\omega^2+1}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+1}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2+1}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2+1+1} = \omega^{\omega^2+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+2}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+2} + \omega^{\omega^2+2} = \omega^{\omega^2+2}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+2}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2+2}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2+2+1} = \omega^{\omega^2+3} = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega+1}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega} + \omega^{\omega^2+\omega} = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega}.(\omega + 1)\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega+1}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega+2}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega+1} + \omega^{\omega^2+\omega+1} = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega+1}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega+1}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega+1}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega+1+1} = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega}.(\omega + 2)\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega+2}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega+2} + \omega^{\omega^2+\omega+2} = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega+2}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega+2}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega+2}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega+2+1} = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega+3} = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega+\omega} = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+1}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2} + \omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2} = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega+2}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+1}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+2}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+1} + \omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+1} = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega+2+1}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+1}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+1}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+1+1} = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+2}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2.\omega.2+\omega}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+2} + \omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+2} = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega+2+2}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+2}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+2}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+2+1} = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+3} = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega.2+\omega} = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega.3} = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega.\omega} = \omega^{\omega^2+\omega^2} = \omega^{\omega^2.2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+1}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2.2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2} + \omega^{\omega^2.2} = \omega^{\omega^2.2}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2.2}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2.2+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+1}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+2}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+1} + \omega^{\omega^2.2+1} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+1}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+1}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2.2+1}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2.2+1+1} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+2}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+2} + \omega^{\omega^2.2+2} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+2}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+2}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2.2+2}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2.2+2+1} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+3} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+1}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega} + \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+1}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+2}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+1} + \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+1} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+1}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+1}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+1}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+1+1} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+2}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+2} + \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+2} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+2}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+2}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+2}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+2+1} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega+3} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+1}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2} + \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+1} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+1}\) to \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+2}\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+1}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+1} + \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+1} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+1}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+1}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+1}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+1+1} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+2}\) to \(\epsilon_0\) by adding \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+2}\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+2} + \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+2} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+2}.2\) \(\omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+2}.3 = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+2}.\omega = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+2+1} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+3} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.2+\omega} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.3}\) \(= \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega.\omega} = \omega^{\omega^2.2+\omega^2} = \omega^{\omega^2.3} = \omega^{\omega^{\omega}} = \epsilon_0\) Category:Blog posts